villainfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mad Guy
The Mad Guy, also known as The Sex Killer (for killing couples while having sex), is a minor comedic horror villain in one of the adult comedy YouTube channel Parafernalha's halloween special video Especial de Terror Parafernalha 2. He is portrayed by one of Parafernalha's members, Cezar Maracujá. Plot The Mad Guy starts almost killing a couple that was about to start having sex, but the boyfriend came too soon, so the girl gave up on him. The Mad Guy gets annoyed and reveals himself to the couple, he explains his annoyance to the couple telling he waited for long waiting for them to start having sex and finally kill them while so, and that he could have already killed at least five people next to their residence because it was happening a gang bang in there. With his failure in killing the couple, he decides to forsake his serial killer hobby, gives up his axe to the girlfriend and goes away. The Mad Guy returns, this time as a serial abuser of children. He appears behind a woman who was walking on the street looking at her phone, after the neighborhood started running in despair away from their homes, screaming and swearing. Then a man gets closer to her, saying her to not look at his eyes and to save the children. The woman was confused, but when she turns and looks back, she sees The Mad Guy walking out of the blurry fog, the camera focuses on him and he asks the woman if she had a few minute for a question, if she cared about the kids, and does a maniacal grin. The woman gets scared and runs away. In the end of the video, both the woman and the Mad Guy stands face to face, he "threatens" her asking for her personal datas, which are Full Name, Individual Registration, General Registration, Voter's title, Certificate of Reservation and her Paycheck, and each time he says one of the previous, she screams in fear, but after asking her the last data, she makes him drop down his pen and clipboard and runs away again, The Mad Guy gets very angry and starts chasing after her. It is unknown if the Mad Guy made it to reach the woman or if she could escape from him. Personality The fact Mad Guy gives up on one of his villainous hobbies and gets right straight to another, makes him be featured as a mentally ill person who only thinks about doing bad stuff to other people. A typical irredeemable villain that only gets satisfied or happy by insisting in remaining in the dark side. Gallery Sexkillerrevealed.png|The Mad Guy as the sex killer sexkiller.png The Mad Guy 2.png|The Mad Guy as UniGef employee Mad guy evil grin.png|"Do you care about THE CHILDREN?" -The Mad Guy's evil grin The Mad Guy threatens a woman.png|The Mad Guy threatening a woman madguydefeated.png|Mad Guy's defeat as he gets angry and starts to chase the woman running Trivia *The Mad Guy is the most evil and competent villain with true villainous intentions in the video, the most cruel and the one who, despite abandoning one of his evil hobbies, he didn't redeem himself, unlike the others who are not evil at all or who redeem themselves. *The killer mask The Mad Guy used, while he occupied himself as The Sex Killer, is the same mask used by Rezendeevil's villain Valron from Wizards Academy. Category:Psychopaths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:YouTube Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Extortionists Category:Tricksters